


Blue Eyes and Dimples - H2OVanoss oneshot

by Spoob_doob



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, And so gay, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Bottom Evan, Cute, Dates, Dorks in Love, Enjoy my garbage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gay, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Hickies, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, I have no idea, I love it so much the supportive guys always makes me hella excited, I suck at titles, I won't say who won or lost, I wrote this all in a day and didn't edit it, I'm gonna stop tagging now this is way too many tags, I'm so proud of my boys, I've never written smut before so I'm sorry if it's bad, M/M, Morning After, Picnic, Pining, Romance, Sappy, Slight Angst?, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut and Fluff, So be warned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Delirious, Top!Delirious, Volleyball, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and I'm the biggest sap I know, and also cry a little, and day, and have insomnia so, and writing, anyways enjoy, bottom!evan, brock is the moral support guy, but it happened, but that's besides the point, bye enjoy, does anyone even read these?, even the smut is fluffy as hell, evry tiem, forgot about that - Freeform, helps out my gay sons, holy shit I die, honestly this is so sappy it makes me wanna vomit, i hope it's not too bad, i love them, i'm very tired, im lov?, it's been a long week, it's still fluffy and cute I swear, like when in some they play matchmaker for these two, lots of kisses, making out in nature, no wonder this is what happens when i get tired and extra sappy, oh and they play volleyball, okay i'm done now, picnic under the stars, the guys placed bets, they're so cute, warm/fuzzy feelings, what a good bean, why am I allowed to have this many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoob_doob/pseuds/Spoob_doob
Summary: I wanted to write a longer oneshot, and this is the result. Revolves around Evan and Jonathan's first meeting in real life, and it's just cute and fluffy with a bit of angst along the way. Ends happy though because I'm a huge sap.





	Blue Eyes and Dimples - H2OVanoss oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me through this, I know I'm not the best writer, but I wanted to write some fluffy stuff and thought this would be a good practice piece for myself. The smut wasn't planned, but it happened anyways, so I hope you can bear through that as well, as I've never written smut before. Anyways, I hope it's at least halfway decent, and I hope you enjoy!

Evan wasn’t sure when exactly he’d fallen for his best friend, only that it had happened somewhere along the way. At some point, he found himself smiling whenever Delirious would talk during their recordings, find himself laughing along whenever the older man would burst out into a fit of his loud giggles. And whenever he was alone, his mind would inevitably wander back to him, his thoughts cloudy with  _ longing _ for  _ Delirious _ , even though he didn’t even know what he looked like. They’d never met in person, and it drove Evan  _ crazy. _ But on some level, he thought, maybe it was for the best if he didn’t see him. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself properly if he was given any close proximity.

 

But, as fate would have it, he was going to have to learn to deal with it. The guys had all been talking about getting together in L.A. 

 

“Come on, we haven’t all been together in ages, let’s get together for a few days,” Lui had said after they had finished up their GTA skit. Words of agreement were exchanged throughout the group.

 

“For sure man, we could all go down to L.A. since a few of us already live down there anyways,” Tyler stated. “I miss you guys.” He added that part a bit softer, showing a rarely seen sensitive side to himself. Naturally, the mood had to be ruined when Nogla said,

 

“Gay,” causing the guys to erupt into laughs as Tyler protested with,

 

“Shut the fuck up, Nogla,” which only pulled more laughs from everyone. Tyler laughed along despite himself. “Seriously though, let’s do it. Get everyone down here.” They discussed a date, deciding they’d spend a week together running around L.A. being idiots, spending time all together. Nobody pressured Delirious to go, knowing his usual response of,

 

“Sorry, I just don’t think I’m ready.” They all understood, really they did. But it didn’t mean it wasn’t still a little disappointing. Evan always tried to ask him later, trying to reassure him that nobody would judge him for his appearance, but it never seemed to work. It came as a huge surprise that just a few days before they were set to meet up, Evan was alone in a call with Jonathan, who suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them by saying,

 

“I think I’m gonna fly out there for the week.” Evan nearly choked. He let out a cough, taking a moment to catch his breath before responding.

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Yeah man, I think it’s finally time. I mean, I’m still a bit nervous, but I think I should finally come meet you guys. Besides, Luke’s coming too, so I have my moral support,” Jonathan said with a slight chuckle. “If you guys are too mean, he might kill you, so you better be careful.” Evan could practically see the playful smirk of his faceless friend. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest.

 

_ Three days. I’ll be meeting Jonathan in three days. _

 

“Wow, that's great, man. Have you told the rest of the guys yet?” Evan tried to bury the mixture of intense excitement and anxiousness building within him. Delirious let out a low hum.

 

“No, I wanted to tell you first. Well, Luke knows, but not the rest.” Evan felt the butterflies swirling in his stomach.  _ First _ . He smiled gently, relishing in knowing he was the first one Delirious had told aside from Luke. He tried to stop the jealousy at that thought.  _ They’ve been friends since they were kids. It’s only natural that he’d know first, plus then they could book their tickets together. It just makes sense. _ He drummed his fingers on his desk.

  
  


“I can’t wait to finally see you man. Now, tell me, are we all gonna be speechless because you’re actually beautiful?” Evan teased gently. He sighed contentedly when his ears were met with one of Delirious’ loud laughs.

 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” he paused. “And uh, since you can’t see, I winked.” Evan let out a laugh of his own at that.

 

“Alright alright, I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight,  _ Jonathan.” _

 

“Night, Ev.”

 

\---------------

 

The days passed by painfully slowly for Evan. By now, all the guys knew that Delirious was coming too, and were buzzing with excitement. Whenever Delirious wasn’t in the call with them, they would break into an excited chatter.

 

“How tall do you think he is?”

 

“Brown hair maybe?”

 

“I bet his eyes are blue.”

 

“How much do you think he’s like his GTA avatar?”

 

“Tattoos?”

 

“Any scars or piercings?”

 

Evan tried to tune them all out. He tried to keep his mind off it all, of the man with a thousand mysteries. He kept himself busy, either editing videos or working out, whatever he could do. But his mind would always come back to Jonathan. He could hear his laugh ringing in his ears as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling a smile come to his own face along with a dull pain in his chest. He frowned slightly.

 

_ I’ve got it bad. _

 

He wished he could stop feeling the way he did, but he knew it wasn’t that simple. The canadian ran a troubled hand through his hair, dropping his arm back down onto the bed beside him. With a huff, he sat up, determined to distract himself somehow. He set about making sure his house was clean enough for company, which it usually was. He fixed up the guest room, taking much longer than necessary to make the bed and assure that everything was in it’s proper place.

 

_ Tomorrow. _

 

He wasn’t sure how many of them, or who exactly, would be staying with him over the course of the week, but he wanted to make sure it would be comfortable. Evan fixed up his own room as well, taking care of any clothes he’d left strewn about, empty soda cans, and the like. Finally satisfied, he dropped down onto his couch, turning on netflix. He fell asleep soon after, his head full of his favorite maniacal laughter.

 

\---------------

 

They had all agreed to meet at Evan’s, since his place was the biggest (and also the cleanest) out of all theirs in L.A. It was getting a bit later in the day, and the only ones left to arrive were Luke and Jonathan. Evan hoped his nervousness wasn’t too obvious. Judging from the way Brock kept glancing at him, he wasn’t entirely convincing. Or maybe Brock was just really perceptive. Evan didn’t know, and decided it didn’t matter all that much. If anyone asked, it was just because they’d never met and definitely  _ not _ because of his ‘little’  _ crush. _

They sat in a circle in the living room, sprawled out on either the floor or the couch, a game of uno going on.

 

“Oh fuck you Nogla you piece of shit!” Marcel exclaimed loudly, frustratedly drawing four cards as the irishman laughed. 

 

“I’m sorry Marcel, it was all I had,” David answered, practically in hysterics with how hard he was laughing. Marcel threw up his middle finger in response, only making the other laugh harder at his misery. 

 

“Uno bitches!” Tyler yelled, throwing down a red six. The others groaned in frustration. 

 

“Shit, one of you fuckers, change the color to blue I can get him if it’s blue.” Marcel threw in quickly, looking around the group as Tyler sat with a shit eating grin on his face. Evan looked through his hand, but found nothing of use.

 

“Sorry guys,” he said with a chuckle, throwing down another red card. They went around the circle, Marcel screaming as Tyler threw down his last card, a draw four no less, with an excited yell and the others groaned. Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Evan felt his heart jump at the sound. 

 

_ This is it. _

 

“I got it guys,” he said, standing up and heading for the door. His hand hesitated on the doorknob for a moment.  _ Am I ready for this? Is this real? Am I dreaming? God what if he really is gorgeous, and I gonna be able to keep it together? _ Evan opened the door wide, and was met with the heavily bearded face of Luke, who grinned at him but didn’t say anything just yet, instead moving slightly to the side to reveal the slightly shorter man behind him.  _ Delirious. _ Evan stood, mouth slightly open as the man stepped closer to him.

 

Jonathan was taller than Evan was, not by much, but he was definitely taller. He wore a wide grin, showcasing dimples in his cheeks, and Evan was left breathless and stunned at just how  _ blue _ his eyes were. They were impossibly bright and Evan felt like he was falling through the sky just looking into them, and he never wanted to look away and lose that exhilarating feeling of being there with the one who’d stolen his ability to form coherent speech. Evan took note of the little black studs in his ears, along with a few more going up the side of his left ear, and the bit of ink peeking out from beneath the collar of his shirt. Evan felt like his  _ heart _ was  _ going to explode _ .

 

“Hey, Evan,” Jonathan greeted shyly, his face changing to one of mild concern and discomfort at Evan’s total silence. Evan’s heart jumped into his throat as he forced out a choked,

 

“ _ Hey,”  _ his voice strangled and broken sounding. He could hardly believe it. Jonathan was really  _ here _ and he was  _ beautiful  _ and  _ tall _ , and  _ everything Evan could have ever wanted, _ and it was all so bittersweet and he felt this uncomfortable pain in his chest again at how  _ strongly _ he wanted Delirious close and to  _ never let go _ . But instead, he straightened up and tried again. “I was right. You’re gorgeous.” He joked. He was serious of course, but Jonathan didn’t need to know that. Delirious’ face changed into a more confident grin then, as he stood proudly.

 

“Come ere’, you,” he said, pulling Evan into a bone crushing hug. Evan hugged back just as tight, breathing in the scent of everything that was Jonathan, reveling in the warmth and comfort his arms around him brought. It was over far too soon, but he knew the rest of the guys would be getting suspicious and come looking for them if they took too long, plus Luke was eyeing Evan with this look on his face, one that said  _ I know, and you better watch out. If you hurt him, I’ll hurt you. _ Evan swallowed before forcing a smile.

 

“Hey, Luke, good to see you man.”

 

“Hey yourself,” Luke replied, putting on a more casual expression. Jonathan stepped into the house, making his way to the living room as Evan and Luke exchanged their greetings. Once Jonathan was out of earshot, Luke leveled him with a serious look. “You’re not very good at hiding it, you know.” Evan sighed heavily.

 

“How long have you known?” he asked softly, breaking his gaze to stare at his feet. 

 

“Probably longer than you,” came Lukes reply. “Look, Evan, don’t get me wrong. I like you. But Jonathan’s a brother to me. So if you do anything about  _ this thing, between you two _ , just make sure you guys stay friends if it doesn’t work out. I don’t wanna see that kid miserable if  _ you _ fuck it up. Got it?” Evan nodded.

 

“I got it, Luke. Trust me, I don’t wanna ruin things either.” Evan forced himself to meet Luke’s gaze, his expression twisting into one of pain. Luke’s changed to one slightly sympathetic.

 

“That’s good, now come ere’ you.” Luke pulled him into a hug, offering some comfort to the canadian. Evan felt slightly more at ease, but only a little.  _ Jonathan gives better hugs. _ He shook his head, brushing off the thought as the two walked inside, the tension from before lifting as they listened to the rest of the guys screaming and shouting around Delirious, loudly proclaiming their various reactions.

 

“Holy shit he’s gorgeous!” Mini.

 

“Luke how could you hide him from us!?” Nogla.

 

“No wonder you don’t want the fans to see you, they’d never leave you alone!” Brian.

 

“Oh my god, are those _ dimples!?”  _ Tyler.

 

Evan and Luke watched as Delirious exchanged hugs with everyone, seeming much more comfortable now that the initial shock and reactions had subsided. His laugh rang out around the house, eliciting chuckles and giggles from the rest of the group. Everyone finished with their fussing over Jonathan before settling down finally. They took their seats once again, Jonathan dropping down beside Evan, Luke sitting to his other side. They started a new game of uno again, breaking out a third deck to add to the mix.

 

“Okay, so there’s  _ twelve  _ draw fours in this, so if one of you fuckers has like, six of em, I’m gonna be pissed,” Wildcat grumbled out as he dealt the cards to each of them. The night continued much like that, everyone screaming and yelling anytime they had to draw cards, or whenever someone got uno. Delirious’ intoxicating laughter would get the rest of them laughing as well. He was practically hysterical by the end of their last round, tears in his eyes as he held his stomach, rolling on the floor gasping for breath.

 

Evan wasn’t faring much better, having fallen down to struggle for air beside Jonathan. He coughed a few times, trying to reign in his fits of giggles to no avail. Whenever he looked at Jonathan’s face, he found himself laughing _even harder_ , despite having _less_ _air_ in his lungs. His stomach hurt and his lungs were burning but he didn’t care, too caught up in the moment and the wondrous sight before him of finally _seeing Delirious laugh_. He thought it was the most amazing thing he’d ever see and hear, and he couldn’t understand how he’d ever gone through life without this before. He could feel Luke’s eyes on him the whole time, watching carefully but not letting it show through to the others.

 

The night ended with them all slowly departing to their houses or hotel rooms, most of them sharing with at least one other member of their group. Luke and Jonathan headed off to their own hotel room, leaving Evan alone with Brock, who had decided to stay with Evan for the duration of the week. Once the rest had left and Evan had returned to the living room, he threw himself down on the couch, knowing Brock wanted to talk about it despite that he just wanted to sleep.

 

“So, what’d you think?” Brock started casually, trying to seem nonchalant.

 

“Brock, I know you noticed, just get to the point. I’m way too tired to beat around the bush,” Evan said with a groan, head resting on the back of the couch. His eyes were squeezed shut as he spoke.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it to me. You seem to be beating around the bush with Delirious,” Brock pointed out. Evan cast him a sideways glance.

 

“Yeah, and?” Brock sighed, turning his body to face Evan fully. 

 

“You know what I mean, Evan. You gotta tell him at some point. It’s just gonna keep building over this week, you know. What are you gonna do when we end up drunk and you confess to him then?” Evan pondered for a moment. Then,

 

“Then I tell him I’m sorry, I was drunk. And we can go on being friends as usual. Simple as that.” he waved one hand dismissively in the air. “Look, Brock, I want to tell him, I do. But I don’t want to lose what we have. You know? This is the best I’m gonna get, so I’m gonna take it.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Oh and you do?”

 

“I do because I can _ see it,  _ Evan.” Brock said with a huff. “You know why we all joke about it so much, right? It’s because you two have always been drawn to each other. You’ve always been closer to each other than the rest of us.” He stared at Evan thoughtfully, thinking out his next words carefully. “I’m not saying do it now or something, just, Ev you gotta talk to him about it before it tears you apart. I’m worried about you, man.” Brock sat back on the couch, leaning back and staring at the floor in front of him. “You can’t just bottle it up forever, it’ll come out eventually. You can only pretend for so long before…” he trailed off. Evan grunted in affirmation.

 

“I know, Brock.  _ Trust me, I know. _ It’s just not the right time yet.” Evan sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I’ll tell him when the time is right, when I’m ready to say it and he’s ready to hear it.” Brock shifted closer, reaching out one hand to rub the other man’s back.

 

“Yeah, I got you, man. If you need any help, I’m here, okay?” He offered a reassuring smile, his concern still showing through his features. Evan smiled softly as he looked up at Brock.

 

“Yeah, thanks man. I’m gonna head to bed, you know where the guest room is, right?” Brock nodded before bidding him goodnight.

 

Evan undressed slowly before crawling beneath the covers of his bed, pulling the comforter tight against his body. He tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, finding his mind conjuring images of burning blue eyes, his skin tingling remembering the warmth and comfort of having the taller man’s arms around him. Evan let out a frustrated groan, rubbing at his eyes.  _ This is gonna be a long night. _

 

\---------------

 

The next morning, Evan found himself tangled up in his sheets and covered in sweat. He lay on his back, one arm draped over his eyes as bits of the dream replayed in his mind.

 

_ ~~~~~ _

 

_ “Evan.” Jonathan panted underneath him, face flushed. Evan pressed harsh kisses into his neck, nipping and biting at the skin. Jonathan let out a low moan, back arching up. His hands clawed at Evan’s back, pulling him flush against him as he writhed. _

 

_ ~~~~~ _

 

_ Jonathan keened loudly, letting out strangled moans under Evan’s ministrations. He struggled to keep his eyes open, locking them onto Evan as the other moved his hips just right so that he saw stars. He let out a loud cry, and Evan revelled in the sound. _

 

_ ~~~~~ _

 

Evan sat up, shaking his head, as if he could somehow erase the dream like the drawing on an etch-a-sketch. He struggled to untangle his legs from the bedding, trying to ignore his ‘problem.’ Sighing, he stood up on the cold floor, the light from outside barely enough to illuminate the small room. The asian made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water and undressing. He let the water rush over his skin, not caring that it wasn’t hot enough yet. He tried to focus on  _ something _ else, to get  _ Jonathan _ and those  _ sinful sounds _ from his dream out of his head.

 

The harder he tried to ignore it, the worse it got. He could feel the throbbing between his legs, thinking of those eyes and Jonathan’s flushed skin. It had felt so  _ real, _ and it was so  _ perfect. _ Evan groaned softly, shaking hands running through his hair as he stood under the cool spray.

 

He wasn’t even fully aware of it happening when it did. One hand had gone down, gripping gently to his cock and giving it a quick tug. Evan moaned softly, his head full of  _ Jonathan _ and how  _ he  _ would do this. Evan could see it so  _ clearly _ in his mind, how Jonathan would gently but firmly push him down to sit on the bed, dropping to his knees in front of him and unbuckling his jeans. His cheeks would be flushed and red, eyes heavy and clouded over with lust. He’d tug his jeans and briefs down, Evan lifting his hips slightly to help, before Jonathan would pin his hips down and take him into his mouth.

 

Evan let out a  _ tortured _ moan, tugging faster, tightening his grip slightly. He imagined Jonathan’s face, lips red and puffy wrapped around his cock. Evan would tangle his fingers in the short locks of hair, giving a sharp tug and  _ feeling _ rather than  _ hearing _ Jonathan’s groan.

 

He quickened his pace again, breath becoming more ragged and strained. The bathroom was heavy with steam, the water now almost painfully hot, but in the  _ best way possible. _ Evan’s eyes were closed. He was close. The scene continued to play out in his mind, and when fantasy Jonathan took him in to the base and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, he lost it. Evan came with a long, low moan, his knees buckling slightly. He pressed one arm into the wall of the shower for support as his release shook him to his core.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He stood for a few minutes, catching his breath before finishing up in the shower, washing his hair quickly before shutting off the water and grabbing a towel.

 

His thoughts still wandered to Jonathan.

 

\---------------

 

Evan poured himself a large cup of coffee, having cleaned up and taken care of his  _ situation. _ He sat on one of the barstools by his counter, sipping the hot beverage. He stared at the clock on the stove, trying to pretend he  _ didn’t  _ just do what he  _ just did _ at  _ 6:34 in the damn morning. _

 

_ How am I supposed to look him in the eye now? _ Evan grimaced into his cup, his frown deepening when he burned his tongue. He groaned and dropped his head down on the counter, relaxing at the cool feeling against his warm skin. The canadian let his eyes slip closed as he breathed in deep.  _ I’m so screwed. _

 

“How long have you been up?” Evan lifted his head at the sound of Brock’s voice. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, realizing he must have drifted off.

 

“Um,” he started, squinting at the stove’s clock across from him. “I came down here around 6:30 ish, I think?” The clock now read 11:26. Evan turned to face Brock, eyes half closed from the light in the room.

 

“Jesus, you look like shit, dude. Did you sleep at all last night?”

 

“A few hours, I think. I’ll be fine.” Evan waved a hand in the air, turning to take a big gulp of his now very cold coffee. He shivered a bit, setting down the cup and rubbing his bare arms. “Kinda cold in here.” Brock nodded.

 

“Yeah, but seriously, dude, is this about Jonathan?” Brock’s eyebrows were knitted together in concern. Evan shook his head.

 

“I’m fine, really. Just need to wake up now. What time are we meeting up with the others?” he changed the subject swiftly, not missing the note of irritation in Brock’s eyes before the man sighed.

 

“We still got some time. We’re meeting up at the beach around one.” Evan hummed softly before standing up to reheat his coffee. He lifted his mug up and raised an eyebrow at Brock in question. 

 

“Want any?” Brock nodded, saying his thanks when Evan poured him a cup from the pot. He took it carefully to avoid spilling, and took a small sip. Evan could practically  _ feel _ all the questions the man wanted to ask, but he was in no mood to deal with it at the moment. He pulled his own cup out of the microwave after it beeped, hastily chugging it down, not caring that it burned his throat. “I’m gonna go get dressed.” He left the room before Brock could say anything more.

 

\---------------

 

“Come on bitches, who’s up for some fuckin volleyball?” Tyler yelled loudly once they had all gathered at the beach. Evan sat on his towel under the shade of the large umbrella one of the guys had brought. He adjusted his sunglasses and kicked off his sandals, perfectly content to just relax. Marcel, however, was not having it.

 

“Come on Evan, join my team. Let’s kick Tyler’s ass!” He tugged at Evan’s arm, struggling to drag the man to his feet. Evan protested weakly, trying to pull his arm back while laughing, though there was no real fight in him.

 

“Yeah let’s go, Ev! I’m joining too, let’s beat Tyler into the ground!” Jonathan said with a laugh. Tyler let out a cackle in response.

 

“You wish, bitch, let’s go! We’ll wreck you fuckers!” Evan smirked and narrowed his eyes, though he knew the taller couldn’t see it. 

 

“Alright, fine I’ll take you on, pig!” They all gathered to their respective sides, Evan, Jonathan, and Marcel versus Tyler, Craig, and Brian. The rest of the guys stayed relaxed in the sand or splashing in the ocean. Tyler started them off, serving the ball in a high arc. They took turns hitting it back and forth, and Evan found his eyes kept being drawn back towards Jonathan. The sun had already caused a light pink to dust his cheeks. Evan kept looking whenever he heard the other man yell at the others, or laugh especially loud. 

 

Or he would be simply drawn in by the full display of Jonathan’s tattoos. One ran up his right arm, spreading onto his chest and creeping up to his neck before stopping. The blend of colors and patterns was  _ breathtaking _ . Evan had never particularly cared about tattoos much, but he found that on Jonathan, it was very,  _ very,  _ sexy.

 

He shook his head, trying to stay focused, although knowing it wasn’t working well.

 

“Try and hit this, bitch!” Brian yelled out, spiking the ball down onto the other side of the net. Evan ran for it, dropping lower to try and hit it up before it could touch the ground, only to have Jonathan fall right over him. They hit the ground in a flurry of limbs, the ball smacking into the sand somewhere off to the side. Jonathan was spread out over Evan’s torso, lifting his head up slowly.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry Evan, you okay?” he asked worriedly, looking into deep brown eyes. It was too much, Evan thought. Jonathan was  _ much _ too  _ close  _ and _ warm  _ and if he didn’t get up  _ soon,  _ Evan was going to have a  _ very serious problem. _ He nodded hurriedly, lightly tapping on Jon’s arm with one hand to motion for him to get up. He willed the blush in his face to fade away before anyone noticed, and  _ prayed _ that the blood wouldn’t rush  _ down south. _ He held his breath, waiting for Jonathan to move. Jonathan continued to stare at him for a long while before finally pushing himself up, and Evan  _ could have sworn _ that Jonathan’s face seemed a bit pinker, though he couldn’t be sure.

 

Jonathan reached out his hand to help Evan up, who took it, dusting himself off once he was back on his feet. He cleared his throat, looking  _ anywhere _ but at  _ Jonathan. _

 

“I’m, uh, I think I’m gonna go swim with the others,” he said, nodding to himself and walking off, ignoring the protests from the others. He felt Jonathan’s eyes burning holes in his back.

 

Evan stripped off his shirt, dropping it somewhere in the sand near his towel before heading for the water. He wasted no time immersing himself in it completely, curling up slightly until the water was just below his nose. He let out a breath into the water, watching the bubbles form and burst. Evan didn’t know how long he sat there like that, just relaxing, before he heard somebody swim up beside him. 

 

“This seat taken?” Evan opened his eyes, and nearly choked on the water when he saw Jonathan scooting on the rocks next to him, planting himself down and smiling at him with his wide dimpled grin. Evan shook his head, reminding himself to try and act at least  _ somewhat _ normal.

 

“Be my guest,” he said, sliding back a bit to get his whole head out of the water. He plastered a small smile to his own face, not quite meeting Jonathan’s eyes. “So, how are you feeling, you know, meeting everyone for the first time?” Evan nudged Jon’s shoulder with his own gently, ignoring the tingling he felt where their skin touched. Jonathan let out a contented sigh and looked up towards the sky, eyes closed.

 

“It’s awesome,” he said simply. Evan could feel his hesitation.

 

“There’s a ‘but’ there, isn't’ there?” he pressed gently. Jonathan sighed again, this time a bit more resigned.

 

“It  _ is  _ awesome,” he started again, looking out across the water. “It’s just a  _ lot, _ you know? I don’t know, I forgot how big our group is. Don’t get me wrong, I’m having fun and all, there’s just a lot of energy going around and I’m not sure I have enough to keep up.” Jonathan let out a small, tired laugh. “Maybe I should have met everyone in smaller groups.” Evan thought for a moment before an idea came to him.

 

“Well, we’re all here for a week, you know. Maybe one of these days we can do something, just the two of us.” Evan hoped he didn’t sound as hopeful and  _ desperate _ as he felt, hoped his  _ nervousness _ didn’t show. He felt like a stupid little kid, with the way he was pining after his friend. Jonathan looked back at him, and Evan swore he felt  _ electricity _ when their  _ eyes met. _

 

“I’d like that, Ev.” Evan’s heard nearly burst out of his chest. He masked it as best he could, trying to seem casual and calm, though he felt  _ anything but. _

 

“Cool, so, maybe tomorrow?” he licked his lips in anticipation, refusing to break Jonathan’s gaze. He got another award winning smile in return.

 

“Tomorrow.” Jonathan agreed.

 

\---------------

 

_ Tomorrow. _

 

Evan paced in his room later that night, overthinking every little detail. What should they do? Where should they go? What was he gonna  _ wear? _ Evan stopped pacing, and headed downstairs to the guest room. He knocked once, twice, then waited. He heard a shuffling inside before Brock opened the door. 

 

“I thought you’d be bothering me sooner or later,” he said with a sly grin. “How may I be of service?” Brock gave a small bow, laughing when Evan thwacked him lightly on the head.

 

“I need your help.”

 

\---------------

 

“So, you have a date-”

 

“It’s  _ not _ a date,” Evan interrupted. Brock merely raised an eyebrow at him in response.

 

“Right, so a  _ not-date-that’s-totally-a-date, _ tomorrow with Jonathan-” Evan groaned, only making the other man laugh at him in response. “And you need me to help you plan your outfit and what you two are gonna do, like a couple of girls in high school.” Evan plopped down into the chair sitting in the room, running a hand through his hair.

 

“That’s basically the gist of it, yeah,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Alright, here’s what you’re gonna do.”

 

\---------------

 

“Okay, you’re all set buddy. I’ll be staying with a few of the others tonight, so don’t wait up,” Brock said with a wink, patting Evan’s shoulder playfully. Evan brushed his hand away, scowling. Brock laughed. “Come on, I’m just joking. But if you two end up boning I don’t wanna be here for it.” 

 

“ _ Brock! _ ” Evan protested meekly, the red color tainting his face spreading to his ears. Brock laughed harder.

 

“I’ll see you later, have fun you crazy kids! And use protection!” Brock said as he walked out the door. Evan slammed it shut behind him, frown deepening as he heard Brock’s laughter carry through the closed door. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, wondering if this really was the best idea. He shook his head.  _ Brock helped you with this. It’ll be fine. Nothing’s gonna go wrong. _ Despite this, Evan wasn’t doing a very good job of convincing himself. He ran through his checklist, making sure he had everything all set and ready before heading out to his car to pick up Jonathan.

 

Once Evan was outside of the hotel, he sent a quick text to Jonathan. He waited a few minutes, checking himself over in the mirror once more before settling in his seat. He toyed with his finders, eyes flickering all around until the car door opened, and Jonathan was seated next to him in a dark green shirt and blue jeans. Evan didn’t think his eyes could have been  _ any brighter _ . He saw Jonathan’s lips moving before he even realized the man had been speaking to him.

 

“Huh?” he managed to get out. _ Smooth Evan. Smooth. _ Delirious giggled, and Evan found himself smiling and relaxing at the sound, and the dimples in his cheeks and the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled especially wide like he was right now.

 

“I asked what the plan was today, you dork,” Jonathan said, laughing again. Evan chuckled lightly before answering,

 

“You’ll see.” He smirked at Jonathan before flipping his sunglasses down and pulling out of the parking lot. He was rewarded with another of Jonathan’s musical giggles, and he felt his heart flutter and his body warm. They made it back relatively quickly, cracking jokes like normal along the way, and Jonathan occasionally pestering Evan about what they would be doing, who still refused to say.

 

Evan led Jon into his kitchen, and spread his arms out at the wide array of ingredients he had laid out.

 

“For starters, we’re gonna make cupcakes!” he said proudly. “From scratch too, none of that boxed shit.” he added afterwards. Jonathan stared at him for a moment, expression unreadable. Then,

 

“Evan, I can’t bake for shit. Cooking is one thing, but baking,” Jonathan laughed as he spoke, eyes flickering back and forth between the ingredients and Evan. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion then. “Um, Evan, why is there ham and cheese in with all those ingredients?” Evan looked to where Jonathan was staring uncertainly at the table, his expression both perplexed and amused. Evan laughed slightly.

 

“Well, that's for part two. We’ll worry about the non-cupcake related stuff later. For now, we got baking to do!” Evan grinned triumphantly, hands on his hips as he faced Jonathan. The taller man still looked a bit confused, but finally nodded his consent.    
  


“Alright, but if I mess it up I warned you beforehand.” Evan chuckled lightly as he stepped over to the counter, grabbing a few things and a bowl before saying,

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I can’t bake either.” Jonathan stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, before letting a loud laugh erupt from his chest and pass through his lips. 

 

“This is gonna go so horribly,” he said, still giggling as he moved to the other side of the counter. “Okay, where do we start?”

 

\---------------

 

All things considered, the cupcakes weren’t a  _ total _ disaster. The two had managed to get themselves  _ covered _ in flour and baking soda and the like. The cupcakes, while still relatively okay, didn’t puff up quite as much as they were supposed to, and they put the frosting on too early so it melted and became a gooey wet  _ mess, _ but the flavor was still good, and they had fun making them. 

 

Evan and Jonathan sat at the counter, covered head to toe in the mess they had created, both eating a cupcake. 

 

“I mean, they aren’t too bad. It could have gone a lot worse,” Evan said between bites. Jonathan giggled and set his cupcake down.

 

“Are you kidding? Sure, the  _ cupcakes _ are fine, but look at us!” Jonathan motioned with one hand at the state of their clothes, only causing Evan to laugh.    
  


“Yeah, you have flour in your hair.” he brushed one hand through the other’s hair before his mind caught up with his actions. His smile faltered slightly and he dropped his hand back down. If Jonathan thought it was weird, he didn’t let it show.  _ Cute. _ Evan found himself smiling back at him again. “I guess it’s a good thing we aren’t going far for part two of this, and that it’ll be dark out.” Jonathan looked like he was about to protest, but Evan held up one hand to stop him. “It isn’t far, no one  will see. I promise. We still got more food to make anyways.” he motioned to the ham and cheese on the table behind them. Jonathan looked at him quizzically, cocking his head to one side.

 

“What’s it all,” Evan just smirked at him, and Jonathan smiled back, chuckling a bit. “You bitch, you’re not even gonna tell me, are you?” Evan shook his head and stood up.

 

“Nope, let’s go. We don’t got that much time.”

 

\---------------

 

Evan dragged Jonathan through the small patch of trees, carrying a large lunch cooler while Jonathan carried a blanket. 

 

“Evan, where are we- oh,” Jonathan broke off, staring at the sight before him. They were in a small clearing, a little pond off to the side, trees created a natural wall along one side, the only clear space being the wide path they had followed over a bridge. It was dark now, the clearing revealing the stars overhead. Jonathan gasped at the constellations, the way the stars and the moon reflected off the water. “It’s  _ beautiful,”  _ he breathed, eyes wide as he took everything in.  _ It’s nothing compared to you _ . 

 

Evan smiled and set down the lunchbox at their feet, taking the blanket from Jonathan’s arms and laying it out near the water. Jonathan kept looking all around them, too lost in the breathtaking scenery to even notice what Evan was doing until he looked over to see Evan reaching out one hand to him. Jonathan took it, and was pulled over onto the blanket. The two sat down, and Evan unloaded their lunchbox.

 

“We’re having a picnic.” Jonathan finally realized, turning his attention back to Evan. Evan nodded, humming softly as he laid out the food. They had made sandwiches, nothing especially fancy, but he figured their surroundings would make up for the less-than-spectacular food. They ate in relative silence, perfectly content to just enjoy the cool night air and how lovely everything was around them. Once they had finished eating and putting any garbage or containers into the lunchbox, they laid together, staring at the sky without saying a word. It was Jonathan who finally broke the silence.

 

“Thank you, Evan. This was  _ amazing _ .” Evan turned his head to meet the bright blue eyes he’d grown to  _ love _ so  _ quickly _ . Evan smiled sweetly.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just thought it’d be fun,” Evan said with a shrug, like it was no big deal. Jonathan shook his head and rolled over so he was facing Evan fully. 

 

“Seriously, Ev. This was really cool. You didn’t have to do all this, I would have been fine with anything we did, honestly. You didn’t need to go through so much trouble  _ just  _ for  _ me. _ ” It was Evan’s turn to shake his head.

 

“I wanted to.”  _ I wanted to do all this  _ because _ it’s  _ you. He didn’t say that last part out loud, wondering if maybe now might be the time. He looked at Jonathan, noticed how the stars reflected and made his  _ eyes shine _ in ways Evan didn’t know were  _ possible. _ He saw the flour still in Jonathan’s messy hair, and on his clothes, and the faint pink dusting his cheeks, and Evan  _ doesn’t  _ think he’s  _ ever  _ loved  _ anyone this much. _ He can feel it, the words he needs to say on the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill over.  _ Jonathan, I think I like you, no, screw it, I think I love you. Like really love you. _ Evan clamped down on his tongue, his eyes burning with an intensity Jonathan couldn’t describe. Evan looked like the world might fracture and break apart if he looked away from Jonathan.

 

“Ev? You okay?” he asked gingerly, reaching out one hand to lightly tough Evan’s shoulder. The younger opened his mouth, ready to answer, then stopped, shutting it again. He repeated the motion several times, before finally,

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry. Just got a bit caught up in thought for a minute.” Evan stopped, then, “actually, no. Jon, I need to tell you something.” Evan sat up,turning to face Jonathan, who sat up as well. Jonathan stared into Evan’s eyes, a million questions swimming in his own, but stayed silent. He waited patiently for Evan to continue, who looked down and fiddled with his hands, trying to find the right words. He shook his head then, and stared Jonathan  _ directly _ in the eyes.

 

“Jon, I think I love you. Like really and truly love you.” He started, watching Jonathan’s expression carefully. It was unreadable. Jonathan made no indication of how he was feeling. His eyes were wide, but he stayed motionless, like a statue. Evan took that as a sign to continue. “I don’t know when it started, just that for  _ so long now _ I’ve just felt this, this  _ thing, _ in my chest, everytime I hear you talk, or, or laugh, and I can’t breathe right, and it feels like something in me is going to  _ explode _ if I don’t let it  _ out,  _ only I don’t even  _ know _ what  _ it _ is.” Evan couldn’t stop now, the words, everything he’d been feeling for  _ so long _ now was spilling out, bubbling up to the surface and pouring out through his lips. He could feel the weight on his chest getting lighter and lighter with each word. 

 

“I hear you laugh, you know, and I just  _ can’t help it, _ I laugh too,  _ everytime. _ And I thought it was  _ fine  _ before. I could handle it.” he let out a broken laugh. “But  _ now, _ everytime I  _ see you _ it’s like my insides are being  _ set on fire, _ I can’t think straight, and I can barely  _ breathe _ , because I just want to hold you  _ closer, and keep you there, _ and I can’t. I know I can’t. And it’s  _ agony. _ ” Evan looks up, meeting Jonathan’s eyes now.

 

“And have you  _ seen _ your eyes, Jon? It’s like I’m drowning. They’re so  _ bright _ and  _ impossibly blue, _ it’s like where the  _ sky _ meets the  _ sea, _ they’re  _ beautiful, you’re beautiful. _ And I can’t keep doing it, it just hurts not being able to  _ tell  _ you all of it.” Evan had crawled slowly closer as he spoke, Jonathan still sitting speechless and unmoving. “God, Jon, you have no  _ idea. _ ” Their faces were almost touching at this point. “You have  _ no idea, _ how long I wanted to do this.” That was all it took, one of Evan’s hands was cupping Jonathan’s face as he leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He breathed out a sigh through his nose, pressing closer. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt much longer. When Evan pulled away, his face was flushed, bright red and hot as he withdrew. He sat back, dropping his hands to his lap. He looked down. “So, uh, yeah. That’s that. Um…” he shifted uncertainly where he sat, waiting for an answer.

 

Jonathan still didn’t move. He knew he needed to, to move, say something, show  _ any _ indication that he understood what was said,  _ anything _ to say how he felt. But he was completely frozen. 

 

“Jon, say something, please, god,” Evan’s voice came out strained, on the edge of breaking. Jonathan finally broke from his trance. His mouth felt dry. He licked his lips, tasting  _ Evan _ and breathing in the air around them.

 

“Evan,” he began, shifting forward. “Fuck, Evan, I thought..” he trailed off when Evan looked up to meet his eyes. He stared, bright blue into deep brown. Jonathan didn’t say another word. Instead, he surged forward, crashing their lips together again. Evan let out a muffled sound of surprise as they tumbled back to the ground, his hands coming up to grip at Jonathan’s waist. Jon’s hands were in his hair and  _ everywhere _ as their lips moved together. 

 

Evan needed air,  _ badly, _ but he didn’t want to stop,  _ never  _ wanted this to  _ end. _ It was their stolen moment of forever, and he intended to enjoy it to its fullest extent. Jonathan finally broke the kiss, but to Evan’s dismay, who let out a soft whine in protest. He tried to pick his head up and connect their lips again, but was stopped by Jonathan pressing a hand to his shoulder, pushing him back down to the ground.

 

“Let me  _ breathe _ for a second, idiot!” Jonathan’s voice was breathy as he laughed softly through his words. He was smiling down at Evan in a way that had the canadian’s heart  _ racing _ in his chest, and he  _ didn’t think _ he could love someone _ more  _  than he loved  _ Jonathan. His _ Jonathan. He ran his hands up the man’s sides, relishing in the way he  _ shivered _ under his touch, and the little  _ mewl _ he let out in response. “Give me a second,” his voice wavered. Evan smirked, but stopped, resting his hands on his hips. “God, you were making it harder than it has to be for me to say, that I think I love you too.” If it were possible, Evan’s heart  _ hammered _ against his ribs even  _ faster.  _ His face split into a wide grin full of such pure and  _ raw affection _ , that Jonathan felt his own breath leave him in a rush. Evan surged up, tackling Jonathan to the ground so that he now leaned over him, laughing lightly at the surprised yelp the older man let out as he was rolled onto his back.

 

Evan pressed their lips together, pressing his body wholly into the other as their lips moved in sync. He kissed down Jonathan’s jaw, pressing his lips into his neck and nipping lightly at the skin, loving every sound Jonathan made. Jon’s hands were pressing into his shoulders, gripping tightly.

 

“Ev, Evan, fuck, stop for a second.” Evan pulled away reluctantly, kissing Jonathan’s lips once more before meeting his eyes. Jonathan panted for a moment. “Let’s head back.” He grinned sweetly up at Evan, who kissed him one more time before helping him up. They gathered their things, and Evan took Jonathan’s hand as they headed for the path that had led them into the little place. 

 

They barely made it through the front door before Jonathan pressed Evan against the wall, hungrily kissing him as if Evan was  _ air _ and he was  _ drowning. _ Evan’s knees felt weak as he kissed back, pushing at Jonathan to get upstairs to the bedroom. 

 

They fell backwards into the room, Evan sliding one hand up Jonathan’s shirt as he was pushed back onto the bed. He lay there, panting, as Jonathan climbed on top of him, peeling off Evan’s shirt and pressing kisses into  _ every inch of skin _ he could, eliciting tortured groans from the shorter man. Evan pulled him up into another kiss before tugging off his shirt in one fluid motion. 

 

“Shit, I’ve wanted this for so long, Ev, it’s been  _ torture, _ ” Jonathan whispered breathily. He unbuckled Evan’s jeans. Evan lifted his hips as Jonathan pulled them down and off, tossing them carelessly on the floor. The moonlight filtered into the room through the open blinds, and he could see the way Evan’s eyes were half closed, and how they shut fully and his lips parted in a low moan when Jonathan pressed his hand into Evan’s clothed erection. He grinned wickedly and shuffled down. Jonathan slid down his briefs, freeing Evan’s cock. He stared up at Evan with a mischievous grin before flicking his tongue across the tip. Evan propped himself up slightly to see, and  _ very nearly died _ at the sight.

 

Jonathan’s eyes were heavily lidded and cloudy, and still retained their  _ vibrant blue _ color. His skin was flushed with a light pink, his lips puffy and darker now than before. He met Evan’s eyes, winked, and took Evan _ fully into his mouth _ . Evan threw back his head with an unrestrained moan. Jonathan grinned around his dick, swirling his tongue around the head as he bobbed up and down. Evan’s hands tangled in his hair as he cried out, arching up as desperate moans passed through his lips. Jonathan bobbed his head down again, this time taking him  _ all the way to the base _ , and Evan thought he would  _ come right then. _ He tugged sharply on Jonathan’s hair.

 

“Stop, stop stop, Jon, fuck..” he panted out, taking quick shallow breaths. “Fuck, you gotta stop, I won’t last.” Jonathan popped off dangerously slow, flicking at the tip once more before responding. 

 

“You sure you want me to stop?” His voice was low and seductive.  _ No. _ Evan thought, but he wanted this to last, to go a bit differently. 

 

“Please, Jon, I want-” he broke off, Jon pumping his cock slowly once, twice. He raised one eyebrow.

 

“You want what? You gotta use your words, _love_ ,” he purred. Evan tried to form a coherent sentence through the _overwhelming_ _want_ and _need._

 

“I don’t wanna come yet, not until you’re inside me, or I’m inside  _ you, _ just one of them. You choose, I don’t, I don’t  _ care, _ just  _ hurry, _ ” Evan managed to get out. Jonathan smirked, seemingly satisfied with this answer. He brought himself upward, leaning forward to kiss Evan, their lips meeting roughly. Evan wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him closer for friction. Jonathan groaned, breaking away.

 

Evan sat up then, tugging at Jonathan’s belt with shaking hands. He tugged down Jonathan’s jeans  _ torturously _ slow, pushing at his shoulders to sit down. He pushed at Jonathan’s chest, who lied down in response, held up on his elbows as Evan tugged down his briefs. He tossed the remaining bit of clothing to the floor. Now with no barrier between him and Jonathan, he grabbed the base of his cock, giving a tentative jerk. Jonathan groaned softly, and Evan took that as a sign to continue. He laid down on his stomach, ignoring how his own dick rubbed into the bed uncomfortably, and wrapped his lips around the head of Jonathan’s, swirling his tongue as he took him in deeper. He tried his best to mimic what Jonathan had done to him, with relative success. Jonathan was moaning louder and louder, and he  _ damn near screamed _ when Evan took him in all the way. His hips bucked up, causing Evan to rear back before pinning his hips to the bed. His strength won out over Jonathan’s keening. He could feel himself get impossibly  _ harder _ at the sounds Jon was making. He finally pulled off with a wet  _ ‘pop’ _ and looked up at Jonathan breathlessly. He was stunned by the sight before him.

 

Jonathan lay back on the bed, hair a tousled mess, sticking up in various places. His skin was bright red, eyes half lidded, pupils blown wide. Evan didn’t think he would  _ ever _ get used to how  _ absolutely gorgeous _ Jonathan was like this. He clambered up, Jonathan meeting him halfway in a needy, desperate kiss. They breathed each other in, tongues clashing together as they panted together. They finally separated when Jonathan started to carefully nudge Evan to lay back on the bed again.

 

“God, you’re  _ amazing, _ Evan,” he breathed out, kissing at the man’s neck, sucking down and creating bright red marks that would turn a bruised purple later. Evan’s breathing quickened under the ministrations, small moans escaping his lips as he  _ writhed _ beneath the taller man. Jonathan pulled back again. “Lube?” he asked. Evan nodded, motioning towards the drawer of his nightstand. Jonathan reached over, rummaging for the little bottle before finding it. He popped the cap off and spread some on a few of his fingers, then stopped. “Are you sure about this, Evan?” Evan nodded.

 

“Yes, Jon,  _ God,  _ yes.  _ Please.  _ Want you.  _ Always _ wanted you,” he breathed out in a rush, desperate and needy. His legs wrapped around Jonathan’s hips again as his hips bucked, searching for any kind of friction. Jonathan pressed a kiss to one of his thighs.

 

“Soon, love, don’t worry. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Evan felt his chest tighten, almost wanting to  _ cry  _ and how  _ perfect  _ it all was. Jonathan was  _ amazing  _ and  _ gorgeous _ and he didn’t think he’d  _ ever _ get enough. 

 

“God, Jon, I love you, I love you so much,” he said, the finality of it almost startling him. His voice was hoarse, and it sounded like more of a whine than a sentence, but Jon smiled down at him with so much  _ care _ and  _ love  _ in his eyes, and when he bent down and kissed him once more it felt like  _ fireworks _ were going off in Evan’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s neck, nipping lightly at his lips before he pulled away again.

 

“Ready, love?” Jon asked delicately, waiting for the go-ahead from his lover. Evan nodded, trying his best to relax as he felt Jonathan press one finger into him. He squirmed a little, trying to adjust to the feeling. Jonathan used his other hand to massage his thigh. “Hey, come on Ev, you gotta relax for me baby,” he soothed gently, thrusting the one finger in and out slowly, wriggling it around before slipping in a second. Evan groaned at the stretch, trying to hold his hips still as Jon maneuvered his fingers around, stretching him out carefully, gently. He added a third, stretching the canadian further. Evan inhaled sharply suddenly, arching up and letting out a loud cry. Jonathan smirked. “That good?” he asked, pressing his fingers down again. Evan let out another strangled cry.

 

“Yes, yes yes  _ fuck yes, Jon, god, please _ ,” he begged, his hips bucked down, a whine escaping him as Jon removed his fingers.

 

“Don’t worry love, you’re gonna feel real good soon,” he promised. Evan lay panting, whining as he watched Jonathan coat himself with the lube, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up. “If you want me to stop, tell me.” With that, he slid in slowly, stopping after the head went in to let Evan adjust. Jonathan groaned. “Fuck, you feel so good, this isn’t gonna last long.” He slid in further, going slowly, until he was finally all the way to the root. Jonathan moaned out softly, holding Evan’s hips against his own as they lay still. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Evan’s lips, slow and wet. Evan shifted his hips a bit, and gave a broken moan.

 

“Go, Jon.” That was all the push Jonathan needed. He pulled his hips back slowly, before slamming back into Evan roughly, eliciting twin moans. He snapped his hips back and forth again and again, slowly picking up speed with each thrust. He shifted their position minutely, and hit that spot that had Evan seeing  _ stars. _ The shorter man screamed out, voice hoarse as Jon kept pummeling into that spot again and again. Evan’s screams rang throughout the house and Jonathan pistoned into him roughly. 

 

“Fuck, Jonathan,” Evan cried out weakly, pulling Jon down into a heated kiss. “I’m not gonna last much longer,” he said when they broke apart. Jonathan nodded, his heavy breaths hitting Evan’s face. 

 

“Me neither love. Together,” he said, leaning back and pulling Evan onto his lap. Evan was  _ sure  _ he’d lose his voice at this rate, with the sounds he was making. He could feel Jonathan’s cock buried  _ impossibly deeper  _ inside him with this position, and found himself shouting even louder than before. Jon lifted his hips up, and when he slammed Evan down he slammed his own hips up to meet him, feeling his release getting closer with every cry the canadian made. “Fuck, Evan, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, fuck. Love this. I love you.” That was all it took. With a final cry, Evan felt his orgasm hit him, ropes of cum spewing out between them on their stomachs. His back arched as he writhed, Jonathan still nailing his abused prostate through is orgasm. Jon followed soon after, feeling the way Evan clamped down on him as he came. He spilled his seed into his lover, moaning Evan’s name loudly. He laid him back down on the bed, kissing him softly before getting up to grab a towel. 

 

Evan lay panting, spent, as Jonathan wiped the two of them off. He dropped the towel to the floor before laying beside Evan, pulling him into his chest as they breathed heavily.

 

“That was,” Evan broke off, unable to form the words. Jonathan nodded.

 

“Yeah.” they stared into each other’s eyes, all the words they needed to say were being communicated without the use of speech. “I love you,” Jonathan said, pressing more kisses into Evan’s neck. Evan laughed softly, pulling Jonathan back to kiss his lips again. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

\---------------

 

The next morning, Jonathan awoke in an unfamiliar bed as the events of the previous night came rushing back. He sat up, looking around the room to find no Evan. He kicked the covers off, grabbing his briefs off the floor and slipping them on before heading downstairs. He could smell the coffee, and breakfast. When he stepped into the kitchen, he was greeted with  _ Evan, _ in a loose fitting pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Jonathan stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

 

“Mornin,” he said quietly. Evan hummed softly and turned his head to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

“Sleep well?” he asked, turning back to the stove. Jonathan just smiled, pressing himself closer to the shorter man. He closed his eyes, just focusing on  _ feeling _ , on the  _ scent  _ and everything  _ Evan. _ Evan twisted around in his arms, hanging his arms around the other’s neck. Jonathan bent down to kiss him again, like he could never get enough. He buried his face in Evan’s neck.

 

“I love you. I love you so much, Ev, and it’s not just about last night. I’ve loved you for so long now, I need you to know that. You mean the  _ world _ to me, Evan.” Jonathan almost sounded like he might cry as he pressed the words into Evan’s skin, clinging to him, needy. Evan wrapped his arms around the man tighter.

 

“I know, I love you too. I love you to hell and back.” Jonathan lifted his head up, and Evan smiled widely, seeing Jonathan’s dimpled grin and his  _ sparkling blue eyes. _ Somehow, Jonathan seemed even  _ prettier _ now. Evan didn’t say another word, just let Jonathan kiss him breathless before they sat for breakfast.

 

\---------------

 

Later, when they met up with the rest of the guys, Marcel was the first to notice that the two seemed a bit closer. He studied them for a moment before his eyes went wide as dinner plates.

 

“Tyler! You owe me twenty bucks you piece of shit!” he yelled, running over to their friendly giant of a companion and pointing at Jonathan and Evan. The two exchanged glances as Marcel and Tyler came back over, along with the rest after attracting their attention with the shouting. Marcel pointed first to Jonathan’s, then to Evan’s necks. Tyler stared for a moment before recognition flitted across his features. He cursed, pulling a twenty from his wallen and handing it to a very triumphant Marcel, who celebrated his victory by jumping around like a child.

 

“So uh, what the hell just happened?” Jonathan finally asked, looking around the group. 

 

“Marcel and I made a bet on whether you two would finally get together this weekend,” Tyler stated grumpily.

 

“I won!” Marcel interjected, still gleefully jumping around.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Marcel, I just thought they’d be too  _ chicken-shit _ to finally confess,” Tyler defended. “Congratulations, by the way, looks like you two had a fun night,” he added, turning back to Evan and Jonathan and winking. A sly grin crossed his face as he stared them up and down. Brock smiled from behind Tyler, flashing Evan a thumbs up and mouthing an, ‘ _ I told you so.’ _ Evan stuck out his tongue at him childishly.

 

“So, who topped?” Nogla asked, sauntering over to the group and eyeing the new couple, a mischievous grin set in place. 

 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Luke interjected, the discomfort showing on his features. Jonathan and Evan exchanged glances, then,

 

“Jonathan makes a pretty good top,” Evan said with a smirk. Craig cheered from behind the others as Luke walked off with his fingers in his ears, humming like a kid. Jonathan and Evan laughed loudly.

 

“Marcel, I’ll take that twenty, thank you very much,” Mini said, pulling the paper from the other man’s fingers. Marcel stared down, dejected.

 

“I had faith in you, Evan, dammit!” he yelled, letting out a frustrated laugh. They all laughed and joked together, the rest of the guys poking fun at the purple marks littering both Evan and Jonathan’s skin around their necks. They joked about how long it took them, plenty of gay jokes as well, though there was no real malice in it. They all agreed to go down to the beach again. 

 

Evan and Jonathan lay sprawled out in the sand, basking in each other’s company and the warm glow that seemed to surround them, like their own little bubble. The looked over at each other, and shared another kiss before joining the guy out in the water, running together with their hands clasped tightly, ready to dive into their new forever.

 

.

 

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, hope you liked it. It would be super helpful and cool if you commented and left kudos or whatever, constructive criticism is always appreciated. c:


End file.
